Demon Blooded
by alexandergideon
Summary: Set in the time between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels / A night of hunting draws to a close and Jace decides to lead the winning party (him and his parabatai Alec) to an unimpressed warlock's house. Some Jersey Shore, demon-blood-stained gear and a couple of meaningful threats from Chairman Meow make way for a steamy (and cute-ish) Malec moment.


_Set between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels_

Demon blooded

"That's the last of them."

Alec's parabatai's satisfied words pierced the adrenaline that ran through the dark haired boy's veins, as sharp as the glowing daggers that were now being lowered to the ground. The threat was gone, the demons dead - or whatever happened to a demon after an angel's blade cut them into teeny tiny pieces - and Alec was sweaty, covered in demon blood, that stained dark on his pale skin and camouflaged into his black Shadowhunter gear, and a little tired. Half angel was just that - half. Alec longed for a shower then a good few hours of sleep.

The sound of deliberately heavy footsteps broke through Alec's day dreams and he wiped his dagger clean on his leather pants before looking up to meet the golden eyes of his parabatai. Jace was grinning freely, both his blades wiped clean and strapped to his back, and feeling no need to tiptoe about, unless he wanted to sneak up and jump Alec. He had no intention of scaring his parabatai, however. In the flickering yellow light of the street lamp, the Shadowhunter was a mix of gold and black but Alec didn't feel like the weight of his stare cost anything for either of them. With Valentine and Sebastian gone and the whole siblings mishap cleared up, Jace and Clary were undoubtedly happy and Alec had moved on.

Golden eyes were replaced with smaller, cat-like ones. Alec blinked the image away and glared at his brother - not by blood but by soul. He wasn't in love with Jace and thank God for that; the stupid gold haired boy nearly got him killed back there.

"You're an idiot," Alec snapped, in a tone he hoped executed some form of authority. "We are meant fight together. Do you know what that means?"

Jace's smile wavered slightly as he blinked at the taller boy of the two. Alec wasn't sure if the innocence was an act or not. As most could tell, Jace really did love his demon-hunting.

"Er..." Jace lifted a tanned hand to scratch the back of his head as they began their walks through the streets of Brooklyn. "It means we both have bloody swords and- damn, you need a shower! I think that demon mistook you for a urinal."

It was now Alec's turn to blink. "Do demons even have that sort of autonomy?"

Jace stopped in his tracks, disgust evident in his next words. "It depends. There was this one time-" He cut himself off and instantly Alec grabbed at his blade, ready for anything the dark winter's evening of New York wanted to throw at them. Instead, he got Jace's sly smile. "I thought you listened in your lessons."

Alec reached over and punched his friend's shoulder playfully, rolling his eyes. "Don't try to distract me. We fight together, Jace." He put on a serious face. "And that means you don't plunge headfirst into a throng of demons, on your own, no less."

"What can I say, I enjoy bathing in the blood of my enemies."

Alec snorted at the smug words. "And Isabelle enjoys cooking, enjoyment means nothing."

"Watch it, I'll tell her you said that," Jace chuckled.

Alec paled at the thought which only caused Jace to laugh harder before slapping the white-faced boy hard on his tense back. "Don't worry. If all else fails, we have Magnus."

"You mean, I have Magnus," Alec said, without conscious thought.

Jace roared with laughter and Alec flushed, shaking his head quickly as he stumbled over his tongue to form an excuse for his brash words. "I didn't mean- that wasn't meant to- no, I just-"

"You sound like every twelve year old maiden that has ever confessed to me," the other boy snickered before putting on a high voice. "Oh, oh- I- I just- no, never mind- I am- I- I will-"

"Cut you," Alec finished darkly, glowering at his parabatai. "By the Angel, I will."

"You won't get the chance," Jace replied proudly, shouldering past. "We're here."

Lost in his thoughts of demon blood and cat eyes, Alec had let Jace steer them back home. At least, that's what he had expected but they were nowhere near the Institute; stood in front of him was, in all it's high warlock of Brooklyn glory, Magnus' apartment.

He was sorely tempted to go ahead with that threat of slicing at Jace. Then blame the blush flooding his face and neck on the attack.

"Are you going to stand there blushing like those wenches I told you about, you stammering moron?" Jace called as he slipped without sound across the path towards the door. When he reached the door, he turned his head and fluttered his eyelashes. "Magnus is, after all, aaaaall yours."

"You said those girls were twelve," Alec grumbled darkly.

"Eh." Jace shrugged. "Details, details." He paused then grinned wickedly at his best friend. "No, about Magnus-"

Alec was ready to punch the smirking boy when the door behind Jace was wrenched open and in the doorway stood a tall, angry warlock. Jace blinked and Alec gulped.

"Shadowhunter," Magnus said distastefully, "note that while your steps are quiet, your voice is ruining my beauty sleep. Now, be gone or I shall set Chairman Meow on you."

Jace just blinked some more. There wasn't a lot that fazed him and one would think that he would be used to Magnus' antics by now but Alec, who spent considerably more time with his warlock boyfriend, still wasn't. Plus, the sight of Magnus in a pink dressing gown and glitter still surrounding his eyes and prominent cheekbones was a sight no one could get used to. A leopard print eye mask was perched on top of his dark hair, almost like sunglasses, and Alec's eyes traveled down to see bare legs. He swallowed hard before looking up at the two most important people in his life as they bickered.

Somewhere in between the glitter jokes and blue fire threats, Jace had pushed himself past the unhappy warlock without a care in the world. It was only when Magnus called Alec's name that he snapped out of his thoughts. For whatever reason, Alec felt nervous, like this was a first date. He met the cat eyes he dreamed of so often with a hesitant smile. "Sorry about him. We weren't planning to come here."

"Don't make excuses for him," Magnus said, rolling his eyes and waving his hand flippantly. "I can tell he planned to use my cable to catch up with the latest antics in Jersey Shore. You, on the other hand, obviously didn't. Tell me, Alexander Lightwood, do you plan to stand out there all night? Because I wasn't kidding about that beauty sleep."

Another hot flush coloured Alec's skin at the talk of night and sleep but he quickly dismissed these thoughts as Magnus clicked his fingers impatiently before turning and stalking down the hallway. "Come on in. Make yourself at home. Your partner in crime has." He yelled the last sentence and Alec heard Jace's muffled response. Rolling his eyes once again, Magnus held the door open for his Shadowhunter boyfriend. "After you."

Alec grumbled a thanks as he passed, murmuring, "I thought I told you not to call me Alexander."

Magnus heard, he was sure, but didn't respond, disappearing off, probably to try and get Jace out of his apartment.

Alec wandered into the living room and dropped down on the sofa, the familiar strain in his bones reminding him how tired today's demon hunting had made him feel. He could still hear Magnus and Jace arguing and felt his lips quirk up in a smile. If Isabelle was here, she would've put herself in between the two and yelled louder. Simon would blink, both in awe of Isabelle and in slight fright that she would, one day, turn her golden-whipped wrath towards him. Clary would laugh and catch Jace's eye and they'd smile in their loved up way and the argument would evaporate as they usually did. Their group wasn't the Circle; it was made up of Shadowhunters and Downworlders that somehow got stuck together. The thought only made Alec chuckle silently.

Again, Alec was snapped back to reality at the sound of a door slamming. Ignoring the faint ache in his bones, he jumped to his feet, the silence suddenly much more obvious than the tightness in his over-worked limbs.

Before he could make his way towards the door, Magnus walked in, slapping his palms together in a motion to show how hard he had worked to get rid of Jace. He barely saw Alec, moving towards the kitchen. It was as if how aware Alec was off his boyfriend, Magnus was barely conscious of the Shadowhunter's present in his living room.

"Doesn't the Institute have cable? Or does he just enjoy making me miserable?" Magnus may have been talking to himself. Alec remained on his feet, awkward and - again - nervous.

The butterflies in the pit of his stomach made him angry. He'd been to Magnus' apartment countless times before and he had never felt like this. Not in private, not in public. Not even when they sat in Taki's and argued over whether one of the regular's had six fingers or if that was just Jace's over-active imagination. Yes, occasional things made Alec stop or stare or squirm - or all three - but this heightened awareness of his boyfriend in nothing but a ridiculous dressing gown and the fact that Magnus' lack of nerves was something completely new.

He was a Shadowhunter, not one of Jace's many illegal admirers. He had no reason to feel anything but ease. Magnus was proof of that, as he bustled through cupboards in his kitchen loudly, oblivious to Alec's inner turmoil as he sang an off-key ballad about making love in a car. Which, in return, again sent Alec's butterflies off again, as they played an interestingly violent game of tag in his lower torso.

He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't be feeling this way because of some kind of twisted sexual tension right? Thinking of how his gut twisted at the thought and his embarrassing reaction to his half naked boyfriend, Alec was ashamed to admit it probably was.

His thoughts argued with one and other, all while a series of bangs and clatters remixed in with Magnus' next song, that was more repetition than anything else and made Alec forget the butterflies and worry for his hearing for a moment instead. Relief flooded through him when the sound stopped before he stopped breathing altogether as Magnus emerged dramatically from the kitchen, holding two cups that filtered out little wisps of steam into the still air of the room.

Magnus finally looked at Alec properly and the butterflies felt like they were attacking his insides. He swallowed at the sight. In the chaos of the kitchen, Magnus' dressing gown hung lose over his broad shoulders, now showing off a tanned muscled chest. It dipped in a v towards where Magnus' navel should've been but only met perfectly smooth skin. Alec felt his fingers twitch and his throat go dry. The fringes of adrenaline pumped at his hammering heart, the aching in his bones forgotten completely. Now he ached for something entirely different and it was both frightening and exciting.

Magnus tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes curious as he lifted one of the cups up. "Hot cocoa?" he offered.

And it appeared Magnus had no idea about these frightening and exciting things. Alec almost deflated at that thought and ignored the question, trying to lower his heart rate as he fell back onto the sofa again.

"Okay, then," he heard Magnus whisper, "no cocoa."

Alec leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing quietly as various bones in his body clicked. Maybe it was all the foreign feelings invading his body or having to jump in between even more foreign creatures to keep Jace from a suicide mission but he was tired. Maybe it was time to go home and take that shower and bed rest that Alec had been dreaming off earlier.

He felt the sofa dip on one side and stiffened slightly. There was the sound of something - a cup - being put down on the coffee table then the deliberately exaggerated exhale of breath. Magnus was trying to cool down his drink. There was a moment of silence and Alec could feel it in the air; Magnus was about to speak.

Instead of the beautiful low voice Alec expected, a violent hiss echoed the once quiet room and Alec's eyes sprang open, expecting to see Magnus swatting at himself, the scalding hot cocoa staining his front or something along those lines. However, the hissing sound came from a regal cat that was at the doorway of the room, looking displeased at the sight of... Alec?

Shaking away the glorious image of the hot chocolate dripping down Magnus' hard chest, Alec blinked sleepily at the defensive cat, who was refusing to set her paw into her own living room and fixing Alec with a look of pure hatred. He couldn't understand. Chairman Meow and him had made friends; the cat had come to recognize a regular guest of Magnus' and it didn't seem like there was anyone who visited more regularly than Alec, despite his raging hormones on this particular day.

So this hatred made Alec wonder if Jace had really interrupted some serious beauty sleep, on Chairman Meow's part.

Alec turned towards the warlock, eyes narrowed. "What's his problem?"

Sipping demurely, Magnus hid a small smirk behind his cup. "It amuses me how you, a Shadowhunter, cannot decipher what he is obviously stating."

Alec's eyes narrowed further into a glare. "I speak Latin, not cat," he snapped. "Jace didn't threaten to chop off his tail again, did he?"

Magnus lowered his cup and stared at Alec. "He said that? That bastard!" Alec didn't respond; instead, he waited for an explanation, an eyebrow crocked up to encourage the warlock to proceed.

Magnus sighed and took one hand off his cup to gesture at Alec. "As manly as it makes you seem, dear Alec, covered in demon blood isn't the easiest away to gain the affections of a house pet."

"Oh." Alec looked down at his attire and realised how much of a mess he was. Damn Jace. Damn him and his reckless ways. "I thought I had already gained his affections."

"Your affections have been revoked," Magnus answered simply, sipping his cocoa. "Unless it's the house pet of the devil, you won't be gaining any points. Then again, they'd probably be angry at you too for slaying their siblings and whatnot. How sad."

"I better go." Alec got to his feet, his words clumsy and uneasy, the sound of the cat growling a little too loud for comfort. "You should've kicked me out with Jace. I don't want Chairman Meow to claw my eyes out so-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Magnus rolled his eyes and put down his empty cup. "Go shower."

"Here?" Alec blinked

Again, the warlock rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. "No, in my neighbor's bathroom. Come on." Grabbing the pale boy's hand, Magnus pulled him past a ferocious kitty and into the main bedroom. At his touch, Alec had flushed once again and, as Magnus started kicking through sparkly pants and sequined waistcoats to find a towel, the weight of Magnus' offer landed on Alec's shoulders, knocking him off balance. He would have to shower here, when all he could see, hear and feel was Magnus. The idea was not one of his best ones.

But a cold shower would be exactly what he needed to calm all these thoughts. And he was covered in demon blood. And he didn't want to die in the hands - paws - of a cat.

Magnus threw a towel over his shoulder towards Alec without pausing before he continued digging through his mysterious piles of fabric. Catching it obediently, Alec watched patiently, secretly admiring Magnus' backside, until the other man straightened and turned.

"Come on," Magnus repeated, throwing the second towel over his own shoulder and heading for the bathroom. It took Alec a full moment to follow, his mind and body screaming in multiple different ways.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he finally demanded weakly, as Magnus shut the bathroom door, expression revealing nothing.

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready to shower. I really should get this glitter off my face." The Downworlder reached for the tie on his robe and, pushing aside how embarrassing he was acting, Alec turned and scrambled for the door in desperation to escape this surreal situation he had somehow got himself into.

Before he could even open the door, a large hand slammed into it, holding it in place. "Alec." The voice was quiet but demanding. "Alec, look at me."

Gulping, Alec turned to meet the eyes of someone who, admittedly, was way out of his league. Magnus smiled a little at his boyfriend but it was neither mocking or patronizing. The expression in those cat like eyes stunned Alec. He looked at Alec with something so bright, so beautiful. It looked like love.

Magnus moved closer, until Alec's back was pressed against the door and his front against Magnus', the larger warlock's hands placed on either side of the other's head, pinning him there. Alec's breath felt heavy and Magnus smiled again, removing one hand from the wall to cup Alec's cheek in his warm palm.

"Alec," Magnus said again, in a low voice, shaking his head, "we're gonna shower together. That's it. You don't want to do anything else, I can handle that. We're gonna save some water and some money against the water bill and possibly do some good for the environment and we're not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

After some hesitation, Alec nodded, still breathless, with his heart practically drumming in his throat. Magnus smiled again and Alec found himself smiling back, wanting to be a little more brave, a little less scared and definitely a bigger contribute to Magnus' happiness.

Suddenly, Magnus frowned a little and gave Alec a hard look. "But you're washing my back, no takesies backsies, I don't care how uncomfortable that makes you."

Breaking through the tension, Alec laughed and pushed Magnus' chest lightly before retracting his hands, scared of what would happen if they were to linger there for any longer.

Magnus moved back and gestured for Alec to go forward. Grasping hold of the thin rope of courage, the Shadowhunter held it blindly and pulled, kicking off his shoes, peeling off his socks before slipping out off the bloodstained vest, letting it drop to the floor and not giving himself any thinking time as he pulled down his leather pants, leaving him in a pair of boxers. Keeping his back to Magnus, Alec walked towards the shower as calmly as he could before he took off his last article of clothing and slid open the door of the shower before slipping inside, instantly finding a deep interest in the shower buttons.

He heard Magnus shuffling about before the shower door opened again and Alec could feel a brush of skin here and there, making his body feel hot. It was too late to back out now. It was just a shower. Alec told himself this as he saw Magnus reach past him and turn at the tap.

Hot water dropped down on Alec and he sighed as it met lovingly with the sore bones of his tense body, instantly relaxing him. For a moment, he forget there was another naked man in the same confined space. He really needed this shower.

Magnus' low chuckle broke through the ignorance and Alec, hot shower or not, felt the panic begin to set it. Nothing was going to happen but all he had thought about since Jace led him to Magnus' apartment were thoughts he wasn't even sure he was capable of. It wasn't that Alec didn't feel desire but he was drowning in it. Magnus was experienced; Alec was not. It was as simple as that and it frightened the younger boy a great deal. How was he ever going to compare to the fantastic lovers of Magnus' past when he couldn't even meet the man's eyes when they were "just" showering. The anger resurfaced and Alec clenched his fists as Magnus fiddled with the water temperature.

Neither of them spoke for a minute. Magnus, of course, was the first one to break it. "Alec, I'm not gonna keep telling you to turn and look at me but we had a deal. I called first dibs on back washing. Now, wash my back."

It would be a lie to say the tension in the space they huddled in disappeared at that but it eased a little of it. Alec turned and couldn't help but inhale quickly, eyes slowly traveling down the back of his body, which waited patiently for Alec to finish his inspection of the perfect naked flesh that he had control of at that moment. After staring at Magnus' butt for a ridiculous amount of time, Alec forced himself to lift the soapy sponge and rub at his tanned shoulders before sliding down, across his back, down his spine and stopping above Alec's favourite and most dreaded part. Magnus stayed still throughout this and Alec wondered if he had known along about the wars Alec fought in his mind that had eventually pushed him into the most intimate moment he had ever been in. Magnus knew and it was his way off being calming. No pressure.

Alec gulped as Magnus exercised his strong shoulders. So maybe there was some pressure there.

"Wash it for me."

Instantly, the tension heightened. Magnus' command was low and not leaving any room for arguments and Alec felt his own body responding eagerly to the husky tenor that surrounded his naked body like an embrace. For once, he couldn't find the energy to fight against his own natural reactions. He couldn't hide it. He was completely naked and it wasn't like Magnus didn't know the effect he had on him. And it made him realise that he wanted that embrace. He wanted Magnus.

Before he could change his mind, he spoke up, his own voice deep and thankfully not trembling like his hands. "Soap me first."

Magnus seemed to hesitate and Alec spoke again, quieter this time. "I want you to."

It was as if a dam had been broken. Magnus turned, eyes wide, but didn't waste any time, giving neither a chance to inspect the other before he met his mouth with Alec's and the sponge slipped from the smaller boy's fingers as he reached up to wrap his arms around Magnus' neck and pull him closer by his dark hair. Eyes closed, mouth's meeting and bodies with no gap between them, Magnus pushed Alec against the glass and stood in between the Shadowhunter's muscled legs. Alec grunted at the rough movements but didn't put up a fight, saving his energy for retribution later. He was a Shadowhunter and he wasn't going down without a fight.

Trying to fight the desire to open his mouth and let Magnus in didn't work out so well. Every part of both of them was alive and demanding and the warlock wasn't going to let some Shadowhunter pride get in his way. Biting, nipping, pulling, Magnus finally got the other boy's mouth open before invading it, his tongue battling against Alec's, rough and heavy and everything Alec had secretly dreamed something like this to be.

Hot water still streamed down on them and, as Magnus pulled away to move kisses down Alec's jaw and neck, he noticed that Magnus' extravagant make up was gone and he finally looked at the naked man touching him, eyes taking in all of him. Okay, Alec thought, a little shakily, his butt was never the most frightening part. Nothing compares to this. Nothing. And Alec was nervous again. Magnus was... big. Very, very big.

Then the realization that the stiffness that was in between the tangle of their legs - Magnus' stiffness - was his doing dawned the younger boy and he swatted away the butterflies. He had created this reaction. Magnus desired him. Alec Lightwood.

He ran his hand up Magnus' back, panting as their bodies grinded together, to grasp hold of his boyfriend's hair and pull him back to his bruised lips. They fought again, this time Alec dominating as Magnus put his focus into pivoting his pelvis against Alec's, rewarding them both with Alec's gasping moans which only hardened Magnus further. He repeated this action against the paler boy, who forgot embarrassment and threw back his head, groaning against Magnus' lips, which he returned in the form of a growl, taking Alec's weakness as a chance to work his magic with his expert tongue. Alec, too hard to care, allowed him, wanting nothing more than release, panting his name desperately, hungry for more; the fear was gone.

Suddenly, Magnus seized hold of Alec by his bottom and lifted him up to secure himself closer to the centre of the boy. Alec was expecting the excitement he felt at the size and the feel of his other half to die down but all he felt was that as he wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist. They fell hard against the glass and if he wasn't so wrapped up in desire, Alec would've worried that they'd break the glass.

"Damn it, Alec," Magnus growled through his teeth and Alec felt a satisfaction in the weakness and frustration in that tone. Magnus was feeling the same thing and only Alec could help him. "Damn it, Alexander."

And Alec wanted to help him.

Still held up in the air, Alec pulled his sore lips back and rested his forehead against Magnus', as they both tried to control their breathing. Alec opened his eyes and met the bright cat-like ones that first drew him into Magnus.

The eyes that he fell in love with.

Alec had expected shock or horror to flood his veins, heart and brain when he admitted he'd love anyone other than Jace but, right now, he felt nothing but happiness and sexual frustration. He smiled, still gasping, and lent down to peck the side of Magnus' mouth. "I love you."

Magnus stared at him, cat eyes wide, and mouth dropping open. The water still ran over them and Alec panicked. Did Magnus not love him back? Was it too soon? What now? Was this-

Lips found his, soft and fragile, as battled as his, and Magnus exhaled, his warm breath fanning over Alec's, before he leaned back and smiling, eyes bright with happiness and love. Love.

"I love you too, Alec," he replied softly and Alec's heart stuttered. He swallowed and nodded.

"So what now?"

Magnus didn't miss a beat, eyes now serious as he gazed up at his boyfriend. "Now, we finish this shower. Just the shower. And go to bed. To just sleep."

Alec had no expected that. A confession of love then a rejection. He wondered if he had heard wrong.

"What? Why? Did I-" Alec's questions spilled out of his mouth but Magnus silenced them with the gentle touch of his mouth before explaining himself in a just as gentle tone.

"If you haven't realised, I'm in no easy position to turn you down" - Alec, finding himself, blushed - but I'm not making love to you in a shower for the first time and I don't think you want me to."

Alec blinked again. "Why wouldn't I-"

"Love doesn't make liars, Alec. Desire does," Magnus murmured. "I love you and I want you to love me tomorrow and the day after and next week and not just now, when I made you make wonderfully inappropriate noises in my shower stall."

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Alec's indignation was clear in his voice. He wanted to push himself out of Magnus' arms, put on his clothes and leave. He just told the biggest truth of his entire life and he was accused of lying.

"No." Magnus shook his head. "I'm saying I want our first time together to be perfect, not rushed in the name of the devil called Desire. Lust is impatient, love can wait. I love you, Alexander Lightwood, and I want to do this right, can you fault me for that?" His eyes were sincere and his hold warm. Alec felt his defense drop at the words Magnus said.

He sighed, not ready to lie about his disappointment. "I love you too. I'll wait but next time, if you create an anticlimax, I will not defend Chairman Meow's tail in battle against Jace."

Magnus huffed in mock disappointment. "Leave the feline out of this." He grinned then kissed Alec again. "I quite enjoyed this actually. We should do it more often!"

An idea began to form in Alec's mind and again, he pulled at the courage rope. "Not quite."

The Downworlder frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You won't make love to me here, right?" Alec asked cautiously, avoiding Magnus' suspicious eyes.

"I won't make love to you tonight, Alec," Magnus replied firmly. "It's just that-"

"What if we didn't make love exactly?"

Magnus was stunned. He stared at the usually awkward Shadowhunter in disbelief. Alec blushed, still the same man, and, as the silence stretched on, his faith cracked.

"Okay, so, bad idea, never mind, I-" Again, Magnus' lips interrupted Alec. This time, the kiss was heavy with desire and it wasn't long until their bodies were yearning for each other again.

Using his new found confidence, Alec broke his kiss to whisper breathlessly in his boyfriend's ear. "Sit down." Magnus' sharp intake of breath only made Alec harder and it made him wonder how long it would take to prove to Magnus that Alec was, without a doubt, in love with Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus began to let go off the man in his arms, ready to oblige to the words of a Shadowhunter willingly and hopefully, for once in his long life and Alec was ready to find confidence in something besides his bulls-eye aim. He twisted the water off and grinned at a smirking Magnus underneath him as he straddled the warlock's body. "We're gonna be a while and I don't want to be the cause of your ridiculously overpriced water bills."

Magnus raised an eyebrows. "Really?"

Alec nodded. "Really." Then he leaned forward, letting his lower half rock against Magnus', inducing a throaty groan from the man underneath. Alec moved his mouth to Magnus' ear and grinned when he felt him shiver.

But he said nothing until Magnus grew impatient. "What?"

Alec's grin grew. "Don't call me Alexander."

So they loved without making love that night.


End file.
